


On Your Left

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Rated T for language, Steve had it coming, on your left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam enjoys running in the mornings and if the company is right even more so. And if the joke's not on him, well he might just love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Left

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Sur ta Gauche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706354) by [HyperRaspberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry)



> It's shorter than what I usually post here, but I thought I should get into the habit of posting my spontaneous little tumblr stuff on here, too.
> 
> But if you want, come and talk to me on strike-team-alpha.tumblr.com

His heart was beating steadily, thrumming pleasantly in his ears with every step, muscles singing in joy as his feet carried him along the path outside the facility. Breathing in, breathing out, easy, peaceful.

Just him and nature. Early morning running as the sun slowly rose over the edge of the forest. Beautiful light, spotless sky, wonderful air. Nothing felt better than to breathe in deep, drink in the peace while his legs worked effortlessly along the trail.

Sam smiled to himself, daring to even close his eyes for a moment to really get lost in the moment, knowing the path well enough to not be afraid of stepping somewhere wrong. It felt so good to be back, to feel familiar ground under his feet again, to know that coming back to base later would not mean stepping into a warzone.

Peace.

What a dream.

“On your left!”

Caught in his inner zen zone, Sam hadn’t heard the quick steps approach and cursed loud and colorful when the man rushed past him.  
“You suck, Rogers!” He yelled after Steve but caught only the fading echo of Steve’s laughter as the blond disappeared around the next curve in the forest trail, “Fucking little shit you are. Just you wait, fucking punk, just you wait and see who makes you pancakes later, you bastard.”

“Beautiful day, huh?”

Looking to his right, Sam raised a challenging eyebrow at the brunet falling in step with him, running up the small hill with him, but Bucky merely grinned. Sunshine peering out of every core, happiness so blinding that it was contagious and Sam found his crankiness disappear again.

“Yeah, it really is. Do you think we can get that asshat’s ego still down today?” He wanted to know and Bucky’s grin widened into that devilish smirk that promised complete and utter mayhem, “Don’t destroy my boyfriend, Barnes!” He warned as an added thought and Bucky snorted, inclining his head a little, Sam suspected Steve was about to lap them again.

He loved the man, but sometimes…urgh…

“Don’t worry, man, I got yah back.” Bucky promised and then Sam could already hear Steve’s familiar steps and breathing come up behind them, and he prepared himself for the cheeky little joke.  
“On your…” but Steve didn’t get far before the hurricane blew past him and them in the process as well.

“ON YOUR LEFT!”

And Sam doubled over with laughter and nearly faceplanted into a tree, but Bucky caught him with a quick arm around his waist, pulling them to a stop right next to a now frozen Steve.

Gaping and staring after a laughing T’Challa disappearing down the trail.


End file.
